Hard to Let Go
by Alexriolover95
Summary: When it comes to being a princess of Equestria, Celestia has all kinds of choices, but what's tough is letting go of somepony who she has formed such a close bond with... Happens after MLP: FiM Comic #65, hence contains spoilers!


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I'm back with another one shot that extends a story from the comics!**

 **The first time was for extending the ending of the Siege of the Crystal Empire storyline, which is one of my most favorite storylines from the comics. Now this one happens after one of my top favorite single issue stories, the FiM #65, in which Celestia disguises herself for a day to find out what the ponies of Equestria think of her without her true presence and well… Ends up learning more than she thought she would!**

 **Now of course this will contain spoilers to that issue, so if you haven't read that issue, than go do that before reading this!**

 **Also I'm a bit sick at the moment, so sorry in advance if some things don't make sense…**

* * *

It was bright and early over the royal city of Canterlot, Celestia has just finished raising the sun over Equestria and was going to start her day with some breakfast in the huge dining room. While Celestia went from the balcony where she raised the sun to the dining room, two young ponies almost bumped into her as the smaller of the two yawned heavily, right in front of the princess.

"Winter, don't be rude in front of the princess." The older of the two, a grown up filly sternly told the other young pony, a smaller colt. "Please excuse Winter, your highness." The filly apologized.

"No need for apologies." Celestia chuckled. "Are you two hungry, I was actually on my way to eat some breakfast." Only than Celestia heard Winter's belly rumble, indicating he was hungry. "I'll take that as a yes." Celestia smiled as she motioned for the two young ponies to join her.

One might be wondering why two young ponies were living in the palace with the two royal sisters… Well after quite an adventure in which Celestia disguised herself to learn what her subjects really felt about her, and once in Ponyville, a special place in the princess' heart, the magical amulet she was wearing which put the disguising spell on her was stolen by a filly. That filly, in fact, only stole because of her abusive auntie, and once Celestia, with the help of Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer had caught up to the filly, Scarlet Petal, Celestia managed to retrieve the amulet and return to her normal self. Once that happened, Celestia dealt with the abusive auntie and offered for Scarlet Petal and her younger brother Winter to come and stay with her until she could find a family who would love and not mistreat them.

Time went by and it was hard for Celestia to find such a family willing to take the two in, eventually she couldn't find one in Canterlot and to be honest, Celestia sometimes purposefully delayed looking… She couldn't quite place it, but she loved having the two in the palace, it made life so much more fun and interesting, it was almost like the two young ponies were adopted by Celestia…

However Celestia knew she had to let them go, so summing up her strength and courage, Celestia pressed on for the search with her free time. Celestia eventually reached out to one of Twilight's friends in Ponyville, Applejack, an expert in the ways of family, having such a big one. AJ was more than happy to help and soon enough the two young ponies would have a family, AJ's Aunt and Uncle Orange who lived in Manehattan, offered to take the two in, it was the perfect place for the two to live in, lots of new experiences for them.

Once Scarlet and Winter got the news from Celestia herself, the two siblings were more than overjoyed as they looked froward to the day when they could go to their new home. Celestia herself was happy to see the two happy, but deep inside a piece of her heart broke.

Back at the dining room, Celestia with the two siblings, along with Luna, were enjoying a delicious breakfast, Scarlet often telling her younger brother to eat more slower and not be such a mess in front of royalty, Celestia could only smile. And then a royal guard came into the dining room, saluting as Celestia took notice.

"Excuse me your highness, but the Oranges from Manehattan have just arrived to take the two young ones." The guard reported.

"I see…" Celesita said slowly as she wasn't expecting the Oranges to come so soon. "Please tell them to give us some time, to make sure the two have everything packed and ready to go."

"Yes, your highness." The guard saluted and then left.

"Well, finish up your breakfast you two, better not keep your new family waiting." Celestia tried to say as cheerfully as she could.

Once Scarlet and Winter were done with eating and going back to their guest rooms in the palace, making sure they had all their belongings packed and ready to go, which wasn't much, Celestia and Luna escorted them down to where the Oranges were waiting. As the princesses and young ponies arrived, the Oranges bowed respectfully.

"Your highnesses." Auntie Orange said. "We're sorry we came too early."

"That's quite alright, sorry to keep you waiting." Celestia apologized in return.

"Oh, that's fine princess, we understand." Uncle Orange added. "And you two must be Scarlet and Winter."

"Nice to meet you sir." Winter replied with a smile.

"And it's wonderful to meet you as well, you two will enjoy Manehattan." Auntie Orange reassured the two.

With the help of a couple of guard ponies, Scarlet and Winter got their things all put into the taxi carriage the Oranges came in for the ride to train station and then the journey to Manehattan. While the guards were busy putting the two siblings' things into the taxi carriage, the siblings had a little time to say their goodbyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye princess." Scarlet said, a bit sad, to Celestia.

"I guess so…" Celestia having the same tone. "Farewell Scarlet, I hope you enjoy your new life."

And then a couple seconds of awkward silence happened before Scarlet spoke up again.

"Princess, I can't remember the last time I ever did this to an older pony, but…" Scarlet started and hugged Celestia, who was rather surprised and overwhelmed with Scarlet's sudden hug, about a minute passing until Scarlet broke it. "Sorry, I just couldn't think of a way to say thank you for everything you have done for me and my brother."

"I should be the one thanking you Scarlet, these past days have been wonderful and enjoyable, I'm glad we were able to meet each other." Celestia replied. "Until next time."

"Until next time, princess." Scarlet replied as the luggage was finished being placed in the taxi carriage.

"Come on you two, we don't want to miss the next train for Manehattan." Auntie Orange called Scarlet and Winter over as the two siblings climbed to their seats in the taxi carriage.

As the new family were all in, the pony attached to the taxi carriage started going as Scarlet and Winter waved to the two princesses as Celestia and Luna waved back. The four continuing until they couldn't see their waves anymore clearly as Celestia put down her hoof, but continued staring after the carriage, which Luna noticed.

"You miss them already, don't you sister?" Luna asked.

"I do Luna…" Celestia lowering her head in sadness. "You know I knew I had to let them go, but at the same time I didn't want to, I felt like…"

"They were your own from the very beginning?" Luna finished.

"Yes…" Celestia sighed. "Those two sure did lighten up things around here."

"They certainly did, that Winter colt was sure a fun one." Luna agreed as she tried to comfort her sister. "Cheer up sister, you still have me and we can even visit them when we have the time or they'll visit us."

"Thanks Luna, that makes me feel better." Celestia managed a small smile.

"You're welcome sister." Luna smiled back. "Now, I believe it's time for me to rest up for the night while you go about your business."

"You go ahead, I want to stay here for a few more minutes." Celestia turning her attention back to where the carriage was, ever growing smaller in view.

"As you wish sister, but don't stay too long, you got a city to look after." Luna said as she went back inside the palace to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Celestia kept on watching the carriage, a single tear dropping down from one of her eyes, closing her eyes to suppress any further tears as by now the carriage was just a little dot in view. Taking a deep breath Celestia finally turned back and went inside the palace, a palace where Scarlet and Winter were no longer staying in and their absence reflected the current mood in the palace as it was back to quietness, like all the excitement was drained from the palace's insides. Celestia continued trotting through the palace hallways, passing by Scarlet and Winter's guest rooms as Celestia looked in, but just as quickly looked out as she made her way to the throne room.

Once there Celestia began her daily routine, to manage affairs in Equestria, to guide her subjects with the new ways she learned from when she first met Scarlet and Winter.

"I really hope I get to meet more young ponies like you two." Celestia told herself in her head as she got to work.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending isn't that good, again a little sick over here… But I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
